


Green

by Flesh is Yummy (fleshisyummy)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshisyummy/pseuds/Flesh%20is%20Yummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are arguing over his fake-grave for when he fake-dies when, in the end, it will be Suzaku holding the bloodied sword while Lelouch gushes red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the one word prompt section of cgkinkmemeii. Prompt word: green.

He awakens to green, and it feels silky and soft, almost like down. He runs his fingers through it, and it feels like water. It’s calming, consoling.  
  
The voice, on the other hand, is acerbic. “I just washed my hair, boy.”  
  
Suzaku blinks, his vision re-focusing. The endless green becomes hair, and a face appears: feline eyes and an unimpressed expression. “Ah, C.C….”  
  
C.C. is looming over him, hair dripping onto his chin. She’s so close to him that her eyes look disproportionately big. “Our esteemed emperor wishes to have a word with you,” she says, drawing back slightly. “Apparently, it’s important.”  
  
It’s never flat-out  _important_. It’s always “apparently” or “rumor has it.” According to the grapevine. Suzaku smiles. “Okay,” he says, “I’ll be up in a minute.”  
  
C.C. nods and leaves, and Suzaku stretches, wondering what the day will bring.  
  
~*~  
  
The gardens are green and lush. Suzaku is immediately hit with the aroma of sun and fertility. As he walks through, he spots vibrant flowers he does not know the names of and little marble cherubs peeing into ponds or shooting arrows at the sky.  
  
Lelouch is standing next to the roses, surrounded by reds, pinks, and yellows. He looks ridiculous in his Emperor outfit, especially with that weird poofy hat. But Suzaku looks pretty ridiculous too. The Demon Emperor and the Knight of Zero – they’re in this together in every way.  
  
When Lelouch notices Suzaku, his body stiffens and he pastes on a smile. Suzaku is used to this. He walks until only a few feet separate them.  
  
“There’s something I wish to talk to you about,” Lelouch says, and there’s something. Something about the awkward phrasing. Something about the look in Lelouch’s eyes.  
  
But Suzaku just kneels, puts a hand over his heart, and says, “Anything, Your Highness.”  
  
Lelouch shakes his head. “No, Suzaku, it’s…” He trails off, and Suzaku rises. Lelouch exhales. “I was wondering if you had a preference for where your gravestone is placed.”  
  
Suzaku blinks. “My…gravestone?”  
  
“I was thinking here,” says Lelouch, making a vague gesture toward the expanse of green and swirls of color. “In the gardens.”  
  
Suzaku frowns, his eyebrows knitting together. “What’s wrong with the cemetery?”   
  
“My family is buried there.” And Lelouch’s eyes narrow at that. His mouth transforms into a downward slant.  
  
So it’s personal. Suzaku can sympathize with that, but the gardens? “I just…I don’t think a gravestone belongs in the gardens,” Suzaku says, and Lelouch’s eyes narrow even more at that. “It would kind of…well, it would ruin them.”  
  
Lelouch’s hands tighten into fists, his jaw clenches. “You think they would be marred by your memory?” he demands.  
  
And this angers Suzaku. It angers him because it’s so… _asinine_. The clothes and the theatrics are one thing, but this is completely inane. They are arguing over his fake-grave for when he fake-dies when, in the end, it will be Suzaku holding the bloodied sword while Lelouch gushes red.  
  
“I’m not actually dying, Lelouch,” Suzaku says, hands clenching, breath hitching. “In fact, why don’t you cremate me?”  
  
“…What?”  
  
“Place me in a urn.” Suzaku hears his voice crack and watches his vision blur. The entire world is diluted green; Lelouch’s face is just a spec. “Or why not dump my ashes someplace? You’d save a lot of space that way.”  
  
Suddenly, Suzaku feels arms around him, warm and grounding. After a minute, his vision un-blurs, but he can still hear his own choking breaths, magnified by the surrounding silence.  
  
Suzaku feels lips on his lips. Hands on his cheeks. When Lelouch pulls back, his fingertips are wet, and his eyes are glossy.  
  
~*~  
  
Suzaku’s eyes are green but red-rimmed. There are purple shadows beneath them. He scrubs at his face for another moment before turning away from the mirror.  
  
When he climbs back into bed, the touches return: C.C.’s hair tickling the back of his neck, and Lelouch’s nose pressed against his cheek. And it’s okay. It’s really okay.  
  
It will be okay if Suzaku doesn’t dream about some colors.


End file.
